


Confession

by debnamcari



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debnamcari/pseuds/debnamcari
Summary: Lena Luthor learns about Supergirl's true identity.





	Confession

“K-Kara?”

Kara Danvers looked up, ponytail, glasses and all, to find Lena Luthor staring at her in mid-shock. The news, coming from the television, resounded inside the small apartment, the presenters speaking of a violent car chase in National City, as Kara was still in the process of changing into her Supergirl suit in a haste. The crest of the House of El firmly facing Lena as Kara slowed the unbuttoning of her shirt. Lena? Why was Lena in her apartment? The symbol of her family burned in her chest as she realized what had happened.

Kara had invited Lena to her apartment a couple of hours ago when the brunette had let slip she was having a hard day at work. With her friend promising to stop by as soon as she could, Kara went to the store for a couple bottles of wine. Settled in her couch to watch some TV, she left the door unlocked in case she fell asleep. She was tired, too. In the past few months she had thrown herself into as many Supergirl missions as she could, trying to forget what had happened with Rhea and Mon-El.

She had, indeed, fallen asleep and was reawakened an hour later by the agitated comments of the news anchors as they followed a criminal persecution from the air. Kara jumped to her feet, already feeling the superhero rush to which she had become addicted as of late. As she opened her shirt and thought of the mission, she completely forgot about Lena, about the wine. And most importantly, she forgot about the unlocked door.

“Ms. Luthor, I-” Kara said as she adopted the Supergirl persona. She felt sickened, lying like this to her best friend, but she didn’t know what to do. “Kara Danvers was just he-”

“Don’t,” Lena interrupted, her expression told Kara she was processing everything, her eyes were filling with tears. “I’m not stupid, Kara, do not treat me like I’m stupid.”

“Lena, I didn’t, I would never say that,” Kara replied nervously. She was fidgeting, tugging at her sleeves, almost forgetting about the criminals that roamed National City. Almost. But she couldn’t, not when the presenters kept shouting about shot policemen and car accidents in every road. She looked back at the screen for a split second, turning again to Lena and the disappointment that clouded her green eyes. She shut her eyes and fists forcefully, her duty fighting with her heart, with the Kara Danvers that never really left, as much as she wanted her to.

“I need to go, Lena, I’m sorry,” Kara said with regret, motioning to the TV screen. “I’m so, so sorry.” And with that she took off from her apartment window, leaving a shocked Lena behind.

Hours later, exhausted and dirty from the mission, Kara returned to her apartment. She found it empty and her mind shifted to what happened earlier with her friend. She had meant to tell Lena everything, she had tried many, many times. Every time she had failed. And now, she was sure her best friend hated her for lying, for not trusting her. The possibility of losing Lena pained her immensely; the Luthor heir had become, against all odds, her rock, and probably the only true friend she’d ever had aside from her sister. Her mind raced, thinking about how she could fix this. In the end, suit and all, Kara flew to L Corp., all the way into Lena’s balcony.

She found her there, working, her attention fixated on her laptop, even though it was 11 pm and no other sane human being would be in their office that late in the evening. But she knew Lena, knew she was troubled, knew she worked to keep her mind off things. She had flown in silently, so as to not startle her. Kara tapped lightly on the glass and Lena turned to her slowly, knowing fully well who her visitor was. Not many people could fly into a balcony.

Lena opened the door without a word, her reticence apparent as Kara walked inside. Her gaze followed the Supergirl suit up and down, realizing all the small details that made her, well, Kara. She couldn’t believe she’d never noticed before. She had been in proximity of Supergirl countless times, she’d been saved by Supergirl for quite a few. And yet she’d never recognized the woman she loved under all that red and blue.

Kara looked beautiful still, even with her tousled hair and dirt all over from fighting, but Lena soon realized why she _hadn’t_ noticed. As she observed Kara, she noticed her upright stance, almost too rigid actually. Lena noticed how she didn’t duck from the poignant gaze and scrutiny, as her Kara would have done. She noticed how she seemed reserved, how she lacked the giddy nervousness that characterized her when they were together. Lena understood very well now why she didn’t recognize her friend in Supergirl, and it had nothing to do with glasses or a ponytail.

In contrast, Kara was feeling anything but reserved. She was a nervous wreck actually, but she didn’t want to let it show as Lena’s analyzing stare X-rayed her up and down. She bit her lip for a moment, wondering when was the right time to say something. Eventually she figured she had come here to apologize and that was the first step she took.

“I’m really sorry, Lena,” Kara said, finally stepping fully into the middle of the room. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Lena asked as she faced her from her desk. “I am a Luthor, but I thought you trusted me.”

“I do, Lena! I swear I do,” Kara explained pleadingly. “I tried many times, but it just wouldn’t come out.”

Lena’s green eyes filled with tears once again and she tried blinking them back. Kara’s heart broke at the sight, quickly rushing right in front of her friend to dry the few that escaped. So fast, actually, that she gave the other woman a whiplash.

“Sorry,” Kara muttered. Lena smiled lightly but it quickly faded. She blinked once more and stared at Kara and their closeness once again.

“I’m trying really hard not to be childish about this,” Lena said. “But I can’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me. When have I ever even _remotely_ expressed dislike towards Supergirl or any alien for that matter?”

“It’s not that, Lena, believe me.”

“Then what is it, Kara?!” Lena raised her voice slightly, making Kara give a double-take and a step back.

“I-” Kara looked at the other woman, how her disappointment hung in the air so thick she could almost see it. She wracked her brain for an explanation she wasn’t so sure she had. In the end, she figured Lena deserved her honesty. “You were the only person I could be Kara with. I could be just Kara. And with you it felt enough.”

Lena looked intensely at her, as if she had been expecting a bullshit answer and was taken aback. Her stare pierced Kara in a way that made her feel goose bumps all over. They were these strange moments with Lena, her heart and stomach giving somersaults inside her whenever her friend looked at her a bit longer than usual, or gave her the kind of smile Kara knew was just for her.

“I didn’t want to tell you because,” Kara continued and swallowed hard for a second. “Because you make me feel like I’m enough as Kara. Like, like I don’t need my powers to be special.”

“You don’t,” Lena reassured her. “You _are_ special without them.”

“It doesn’t seem that way sometimes,” Kara replied with a half-smile and a shrug. “I really am sorry, Lena.”

“It’s okay, I guess,” Lena said, letting out a breath and moved to sit at the couch with Kara on her heels. “I just wish you’d have trusted me a bit more.”

“It’s not that, believe me,” Kara insisted and Lena nodded with a smile. “You know? It does feel liberating that you finally know.”

“Was it difficult? Tonight, I mean,” Lena explained after a few moments of silence. Kara’s eyebrows burrowed, puzzled at the question. “I stayed for a little while in your apartment and it didn’t take long for the news to start commenting on Super-… on you. There were some bad explosions.”

“Oh, right,” Kara half-smiled. “Just the usual. Although I don’t usually end up this messy,” she added with a frown while trying to brush off the dirt on her suit.

“It didn’t look like the usual. You could hurt yourself.”

“Oh no, it’s totally fine,” the superhero said, a strange warmth engulfing her as she noticed Lena’s concern.

“It’s not fine,” Lena said stubbornly, annoyed by Kara’s nonchalant attitude. “You keep throwing yourself into danger when you don’t have to.”

“I do have to, Lena,” Kara replied firmly. “I have a duty in this city, having these powers comes with a responsibility. It’s what I came to this planet for.”

“Having powers doesn’t mean you’ve got to sacrifice your life for Earth,” Lena countered, standing up from the couch restlessly with Kara following suit.

“Why are you being so difficult? I know what I’m doing,” Kara followed Lena’s angry strides towards her desk. “This is what I was made for.”

“You could get hurt!” Lena exclaimed as she gripped the edge of her desk tightly with her hands, her back towards Kara.

“What are you talking about?” Kara questioned as she grew more and more confused by Lena’s attitude. “I am literally bullet-proof, some thugs are not going to harm me. Why are you acting like this?”

“Because I love you, Kara!” Lena said exasperatedly as she turned around to face her. “Because I’m in love with you,” she added in a voice just above a whisper.

Kara felt her heart stop. The jolt in her stomach was greater than anything she’d ever experienced before. She furrowed her brow as she tried to find a coherent sentence within her mind. Nothing occurred to her. Kara noticed how Lena’s expression changed, realization dawning in her face about what she’d just confessed. She noticed how the brunette swallowed hard, not moving forward, but also not backing out from her statement.

Lena clenched her jaw, willing herself not to storm out of the room in embarrassment. She could practically see the wheels in Kara’s mind turning, searching for a reasonable explanation to what she’d just heard. Truth be told, Lena had no explanation. She’d just fallen, she had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with Kara. She couldn’t pinpoint a specific moment in which it had happened, it just did. Everything about Kara made her swoon like a schoolgirl. Her huge smile and how she ducked her head adorably when she was complimented, her expressive blue eyes, her gigantic heart and her protectiveness over Lena. However, she never really intended to tell her anything about it. She knew she’d be rejected.

Lena’s words resounded in Kara’s brain. She tried turning them around, twisting their meaning, trying to find any sense to what was happening. Her belly was full of butterflies and she laughed internally at the cliché of it all. She looked right into Lena’s eyes, their intensity and want became Kara’s own. They were only a few inches apart and the superhero never wavered her gaze from the brunette’s. Kara lifted her hand slowly and, oh so very lightly, brushed the tips of her fingers to Lena’s chiseled jawline. With her thumb she drew circles on her cheek, making Lena flutter her eyes shut momentarily, leaning into Kara’s touch as she covered the hand with her own.

Kara closed her eyes momentarily, too, basking in the feeling of Lena’s soft skin on her fingertips. When she opened them, green orbs greeted her, hypnotizing and pulling her in. Mesmerized by the sight, the rest of her body moved on its own accord. Fluttering her eyelids shut once more, she leaned in slightly, searching, until Lena’s lips touched her own.

The kiss was chaste, soft and delicate as two sets of lips discovered each other. Lena’s knees buckled for a moment, overwhelmed by the sum of emotions, and was held up by Kara’s quick arms which now rested comfortably on her lower back. She wrapped her arms around the superhero’s neck, deepening their kiss as she regained confidence. Kara sighed in her mouth as she did this, tongues dancing in perfect balance. Lena was sure she was dreaming, about to pinch herself. Pushing her luck, she gripped Kara’s face tighter, kissing her hungrily and the woman she loved didn’t turn her down. Instead, the blonde held her closer, impossibly close actually, as Lena’s lips grew more desperate and frenetic.

“Wait,” Kara whispered between kisses.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her quick breathing made it difficult to speak.

“Nothing,” Kara answered as she slowed the kiss and gave Lena a light peck. “Nothing’s wrong. I don’t want to break you though; we should slow down a little.”

“Girl of steel, huh?” Lena chuckled, blushing profusely and looking elsewhere. Kara’s hands still rested on her hips.

“Yeah,” she said with an apologetic frown.

“Have you actually broken someone?” Lena asked with light laughter in her tone.

“Um,” Kara replied sheepishly and the brunette chuckled earnestly. “Let’s just say we’ve got to be careful about that.”

Lena’s laugh stopped immediately, focusing again on Kara’s blue eyes, grasping the meaning behind her last sentence. “Are you… are you saying there’s going to be more of this?”

“Well, there might be,” Kara answered nervously, biting her lip. “I mean, if, if you want to. I- I guess I’d never given much thought about why I wanted you near me all the time, or why my heart races every time you look at me. I really like you, Lena.”

Everything inside the brunette exploded at Kara’s confession, having expected rejection towards her feelings. She wanted to scream out of joy and amazement and love. Only in her wildest dreams had she ever dared to believe something this good could happen to her. She hugged Kara excitedly, feeling as giddy as a teenager, and burrowed her face in the blonde’s neck as the other woman held her tight.

“I really like you, too, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my head canon on how Lena would find out about Kara being Supergirl and how they get together romantically as a result. It's set a few months after the end of Season 2 and it's canon-compliant. 
> 
> This is the first work I've published in a long, long time, I've got commitment issues with stories lmao so I figured a one shot was the way to go. I plan on maybe posting a few other one shots following this same head canon and universe. Also, if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm really sorry. I tried editing it to the best of my abilities, however English is not my first language so there's bound to be some errors. Hopefully not too grave lol.
> 
> Should you like it, I'd really appreciate your feedback. My username on Tumblr is the same as the one here, if you'd like to follow me there. Until next time!


End file.
